


Freckles

by stardustandswimmingpools



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: .1 seconds of sexual tension and that's it, ANYHOW, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic arguments, Fluff, Freckles, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, HHAHHAHAHAH YES im a professional tagger, Hngh, I have no regrets, I'm a professional, JUST, Lams - Freeform, M/M, OKAY GOODBYE NOW, Starbucks, That's a lie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WHTY SI NS'T THAT AT AT AGW WTF AO3, YES BUT NO, but it's really domestic n funny, enjoy, good cool great ok bye, haha - Freeform, hehee, i feel like, ill go now, it's super lowkey, like take a breath there the sexual tension is over, not even a swear word wo wowowow, oh btw there's also a shit ton of dialogue in this, oh yeah, okay maybe like .1 regrets, omg there's a tag for it, should i tag it?, sorry - Freeform, there, there's also .1 seconds of low self esteem but not really, this is gross fluff, this is the first thing ive ever put on ao3 so i don't know how any of these tags work, waitwaitwhat's the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandswimmingpools/pseuds/stardustandswimmingpools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex wants to count John's freckles.</p>
<p>1) this is the first thing I've ever put on ao3 so don't hate, appreciate, and don't judge me if I have noooo idea how anything works<br/>2) this is disgustingly fluffy and ridiculous let's just Not Judge Me thanks<br/>3) don't try to count your freckles or anyone else's. It's not gonna work. Trust me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhiiii well if ya read the summary u will know i have no clue how ao3 works and have never used it before however i have a bit of experience in writing fanfiction and naturally the first thing on my ao3 has to be a fanfiction about the goddamn founding fathers ill see you all in hell hope you enjoy  
> side note: if you ever manage to count your/someone else's freckles pls tell me

“Wait, stop moving,” Alex said, in a voice lower than John thought he was capable of, and Alex reached out his hand and gently tucked a strand of John’s hair behind his ear. There were only inches from Alex’s face to his own, and Alex could see all of John’s freckles like dust on his cheeks, glowing. After a moment, John realized, incredulously, that Alex was attempting to count them, his mouth moving unconsciously, and he couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.

Alex looked back up at him. “What?”

“You’re trying to count my freckles?” John said, giggling.

Alex pouted. “How dare you. This is a worthwhile task. No one else is gonna do it, and as I lie on my deathbed, I want the world to know that I was able to do it.”

“Except you’re not, because there are too many,” John pointed out.

“I can too. Look.” Alex lifted a finger and began to poke John’s cheeks. “One, two, three four five, six, seven, eight, nine ten.”

“Good job. You can count to ten. I did wonder,” John said.

“Shut up, I’m trying to count,” Alex said in false irritation.

John shut his mouth and tried to ignore the warm breath Alex was blowing onto John’s neck as he concentrated, amazingly, on _actually_ attempting to count his freckles.

“You’re being ridiculous,” he muttered.

“It is a specialty of mine. Shh.”

“You know even if you count all the ones on my face, you won’t have counted all of them,” John said. “I have them on my arms and everywhere. Good luck.”

“All in good time,” Alex said distractedly. John heard the number _forty-nine_.

“You’re _actually_ counting them?”

“Did I sound like I was joking?”

“I hoped. I don’t want to stay in this position for the rest of my life.”

“Ooh, shame.”

John poked Alex’s side in lieu of a retort, and Alex chuckled before returning to the task at hand.

“I can feel you breathing,” John said after another moment of silence.

Alex heaved an exasperated sigh and looked at him. “Jesus, would you let me count in peace?”

“No.”

Alex grumbled his frustration, and insistently kept poking his fingers on John’s cheeks, then tracing them along his cheekbones. John shivered.

“They’re like constellations,” Alex said thoughtlessly.

“They’re freckles,” John replied.

“Take the compliment, idiot.”

John opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it, and he sat very still for about one minute.

“Are you actually entirely serious about this? You won’t quit until you count all the freckles on my face?” John said.

“Did you know you never shut up?” Alex responded.

“How dare you accuse _me_ of never shutting up.”

“At least I’m always making a point when I talk.”

“I’m making a point here. My point is you’re being ridiculous.”

“Not a valid point. Shut up.”

John closed his mouth, but after a few seconds he felt compelled to speak. The silence was weighing on him, pressing on him the fact that really, Alexander’s face was just a couple inches from his, and really, if he wanted, he could just bridge the gap very easily and without further thought.

“Are you done?”

Alex sighed deeply. “I would throw my hands up in despair, but I don’t want to lose my spot.”

“How many have you counted?”

“Ninety-six.”

“Where are you on the map of my face?”

Alex put his index finger gently on the corner of John’s mouth. “There.”

“I have freckles there?” John said in surprise.

“Do you ever look at yourself? Yes, you have freckles _everywhere_ ,” Alex said.

“I try to avoid that,” John said honestly.

“Avoid what? Looking at yourself?” Alex asked, and John watched his eyes travel over the corner of his mouth, his lips, the other side of his mouth, then onto his cheek. It amazed him how focused Alex could be. “Why would you avoid that?”

“I would hate to put myself through that,” John chuckled. Alex pulled back suddenly, studied John’s face with concern.

“Alex?” John said carefully.

Alex squinted his eyes. “Why would you avoid looking at yourself? If I had your face I would look at myself all the time.”

“You do look at yourself all the time,” John pointed out, trying to avoid the obvious compliment.

“Yeah, but I would look at myself more if I had your face. Also, I don’t understand how you haven’t counted your freckles yet.”

“Because I don’t have that kind of time or patience.”

“I don’t either, but here I am.”

“No one is asking you to do this, Alex.”

“Shh. This is an important task.”

John rolled his eyes.

The silence pushed down on John once more, and he attempted to lean back in the armchair.

“Stop moving,” Alex whined, grabbing the collar of John’s shirt and yanking him back upright. Time stopped for just a second as John was so close to Alex that one false breath would have connected their lips, and then he leaned away and took a deep breath.

If Alex noticed anything off, he said nothing, just carried on examining John’s face with determination.

John took the opportunity to examine Alex’s face for just a second. He had nice, long eyelashes that fluttered over his cheeks, and soft but fierce eyes in every shade of blue. His hair brushed the nape of his neck messily, which John was grateful for, because he’d never admit it, but Alex’s hair looked so much better when he didn’t spend an hour on it, and today was Saturday and Alex had been too lazy. 

“Alex,” John complained, dragging out his name.

“John,” Alex mimicked.

“Why are you doing this?” he groaned.

“Because you have a lot of freckles and to leave them uncounted is a sin.”

“Wanna know what’s more fun than counting freckles?”

“Nothing. There is absolutely nothing more fun than counting freckles.”

John almost bit his tongue back, but instead he confidently asked, “Have you ever gone on a date to Starbucks?”

Alex didn't break his focus. “Actually, no. Is that more fun than counting freckles?”

“Maybe,” John said carefully. “I think we should try it.”

Alex moved back, cocked his head at John. “John Laurens,” he said slowly, “you have no place calling me ridiculous when this is how you're asking me on a date.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn't live up to your expectations. Alexander Hamilton, would you do me the great honor of going on a Starbucks date with me?” John said exaggeratedly, gesturing grandly.

“Yes, thank you, I will,” Alex said, grinning.

John breathed out. “Good. I thought you might say no.”

“Who could say no to this face?” Alex cooed, pinching John’s cheeks.

John swatted his hand. “Shut up.”

“When is our date?”

“Whenever you want.”

“Okay, as soon as I finish counting your freckles we can go.”

“Great. I'm looking forward to our date next year.”

“You’re an idiot,” Alex declared.

“Says the idiot counting my freckles,” John answered.

“It is not your place to challenge my life goals.”

“Come on,” he whined, and insistently pushed Alex away from him and stood up from the arm chair.

Alex retreated, offended. “Rude.”

“What’s _rude_ is postponing Starbucks in the name of counting my freckles.”

“Fine, I'll go to your stupid Starbucks with you.”

John groaned. “Alex, don't be a diva.”

“You interrupted my counting.” Alex folded his arms over his chest and turned away haughtily.

“It was for the greater good,” John said.

“I’m hurt.”

“How can I make it up to you?” John asked, rolling his eyes.

Alex turned back around and chuckled, his face softening. “Buy me coffee and I'll forgive you.”

“I hate you, but fine,” John said, a smile dancing on his lips.

“Shall we?” Alex held out his arm, and John hooked his own arm through it.

“We shall.”

They left the apartment, and Alex said, “Someday, I’ll successfully count your freckles.”

John laughed and leaned against Alex affectionately. “If you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> my name is Raviv and I'm new here but I really hope you liked this!! you can find me on the tumblah at vivilevone.tumblr.com as soon as i figure out how to insert links I'll do that but for the moment this is the best i got so yeah thanks for reading see you later?? bye!!!


End file.
